Aconitum
by Seriious Pumpkiin
Summary: The start of the new school year, Tarou's last year at Akademi High, is off to a bad start.


Osana frowned sharply, her hands moving to her hips with the typical click of her tongue. There were points where Tarou wondered if she even realised she was doing it or whether it had just become habit.

"Geez, hurry up! I'm not missing class because you couldn't get here in time," she huffed, turning to walk towards school before he'd even properly reached her. "It's the first day back at school and you're off to a horrible start!"

"Ah, sorry," Tarou said.

"Don't let it happen again," Osana said, walking at her usual pace now that he'd caught up.

"I won't," he promised. "Do you know what class you're in yet?"

"Of course, it was in the letter. Don't tell me you didn't even look." She turned, looking and sounding annoyed.

Tarou raised his hands quickly in defence. "I did, I did. I noticed someone complaining about not knowing on the school's website so I wanted to check with you."

"By someone, you mean Gurin," Osana said.

"Yeah," he admitted, chuckling shortly.

"Well, you don't have to worry about it. I'm fully prepared, unlike you," she said, making a small noise of disapproval.

"I- I am prepared," Tarou insisted.

"Yeah, yeah, just keep walking. You're slowing down so much," Osana said.

"Sorry."

Osana looked flustered for a moment, shaking her head quickly. "You don't need to say sorry, we're friends you know."

"Yeah, I know." He smiled, concentrating now on walking faster.

* * *

"Wow, what did I expect? You know the first day of the week is just as important as the other days, right? Try to get here on time for once. It's the second week, you should be able to wake up on your own."

"Sorry... you don't have to keep waiting for me if it's that much of an issue," Tarou muttered.

The reaction was immediate. Her face flushed a bright pink while she protested loudly. "N- No! That's not what I meant, I- Ugh! Dummy!" She puffed out her cheeks. "Just meet me on the roof, okay? I'll meet you there."

"The roof?" Tarou asked.

"At lunch! And don't be late," she said, stomping off.

Tarou trailed behind but it wasn't long before she slowed down, letting them walk to the shoe lockers together.

* * *

Osana shoved a bento at Tarou, looking away stubbornly. "Here, have this."

"Lunch? For me?" he stared at the box in Osana's hands. It was so neatly wrapped, like she'd put a lot of care into it.

"Don't make such a big deal about it! It's just food. I made too much so you get the leftovers," Osana insisted.

"Thanks a lot," he said, flashing a smile and carefully taking the box.

Osana made a frustrated noise but stayed standing as he sat, tapping her foot almost nervously. Tarou opened it with the same care. They didn't look like leftovers. The food inside was set up neatly and looked delicious. Was delicious, he realised a moment after when he started eating.

"This is great," he said.

She visibly relaxed. "Of course it does. I made it. I can... make more for you tomorrow if you want..."

"If you'd be okay with that," he agreed.

"Well, I mean, I could make it for anyone if I really wanted to. You just happened to be the first person available," Osana said loudly, sitting down next to him with her own bento.

"I'm glad," he said softly.

"Wh- What did you say?" Osana spluttered, growing annoyed as Tarou chuckled in response.

* * *

It was the fourth day of _accidental_ leftovers. Over the week they'd slowly become more intricate, fancier food with little designs on the top. Still, Osana had insisted it meant nothing and Tarou hadn't commented on it.

"Tastes even better than yesterday, you're great at cooking," he said happily.

"You say that everyday," Osana muttered, sitting down like she always did after he'd had a bite.

"That just means your improving," he said.

"If you say so," she replied.

They always ate in silence, it's hard to talk when eating, but it was a comfortable silence. At least it was. Osana coughed suddenly, the start of a coughing fit, and dropped her bento, rice spilling out onto the ground.

"Osana?" Tarou put his own to the side, moving to touch her arm. He didn't know what to do. What were you supposed to do in this situation? Get them a drink? Hit their back?

Before he could do either of these things she slid down, off the bench, onto the ground. She was drooling and her coughing had stopped, replaced by violent shaking. Some part of him registered Gurin's scream and the Basu sisters running for help but the rest of him was distracted by his own screams. He fell to her side, her name coming out in breathy shouts.

She wasn't choking on her food, it was past that point by now.

"Is she okay? She looks like she's been poisoned!"

When were the teachers going to get here? Why were they so slow? Did the Basu sisters even go to get help or were they just running away? Why couldn't Tarou move? Why was he just stuck watching uselessly?

"We've gotta help her!"

That's what they had to do, right? Tarou stumbled backwards. How was he supposed to help her? He didn't remember being taught this. Osana's eyes were clouded. She was barely moving apart from short shudders.

"Ta..."

...rou.

 _Osana Najimi was poisoned at 1:14PM on Thursday. The body was discovered by Kaho Kanon. Tarou Yamada was found next to the body in a state of shock, while Midori Gurin was panicking by the railing. Police were called immediately after but the culprit was unable to be found._

* * *

 **Dedicated to the person who I told I would finish this quickly, it has been over a month since my last rival fic and I apologise. I blame school for giving me stress induced writer's block.**

 **Writing this was a challenge since I'm not all that fond of tsunderes, there's already canon stuff for her week, and I have literally no clue what someone looks like when they're being poisoned. I looked some stuff up briefly but that didn't really help so I just tried my best to make it not sound dumb. But whatever, I wrote it, you read it, good times. Hopefully it didn't suck as much as I think it does.**

 **Also, the name of the fic. According to Google it's speculated that the poison that Romeo used to kill himself was Aconitine which is produced by the** **Aconitum plant. Since Osana was poisoned I wanted to try be clever but... that's not a thing I am good at.**


End file.
